


Who are you?

by kixnara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Iwa é um nenê precioso, M/M, Oikawa bêbado, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixnara/pseuds/kixnara
Summary: Sábado à noite, filmes do Godzilla, tofu frito e a companhia de seu gato. Hajime pensou que essa era uma combinação perfeita e nada poderia estraga-la.Ele não poderia estar mais enganado.





	1. Chapter 1

Nada poderia ser melhor que o silêncio e a tranquilidade de um sábado a noite. Quase todos os seus vizinhos tinham saído para curtir o fim de semana, mas Iwaizumi permaneceu em seu apartamento apreciando a companhia dos três amores de sua vida: Tofu frito, filmes do Godzilla e seu gato.

Ele também gostava de sair, ia frequentemente ao bar com seus amigos na sua cidade natal. Mattsukawa e Hanamaki, que tinham se mudado para Tokyo muito antes dele, o convidaram para sair e lhe apresentar a cidade, mas como hoje era o aniversário de namoro deles, Iwa não quis atrapalhar os pombinhos.

Seu plano de virar a noite maratonando filmes e se entupindo de tofu estava fluindo perfeitamente bem e nada poderia atrapalhá-lo. Bom, pelo menos foi o que ele pensou até ouvir batidas contínuas na sua porta, o que era estranho, visto que ele tinha _uma campainha._

Hajime não tinha pedido comida e com certeza não estava esperando por ninguém tão tarde da noite, então quem diabos poderia ser?

As batidas continuaram enquanto o moreno calçava seus chinelos e se dirigia até a porta.

— Já vou! — Ele disse para quem quer que estivesse do outro lado.

Iwaizumi tentava destrancar a porta enquanto a pessoa impaciente do outro lado continuava batendo. Ele desejou poder jogá-lo pela janela.

—T-Tetsu-chan— O estranho disse jogando os braços em volta de Hajime assim que ele conseguiu abrir a porta — Por que demorou tanto? Está frio aqui fora.

_Tetsu quem? Quem era esse idiota e o quê diabos ele estava fazendo na sua porta às duas da manhã?_

— Tetsu-chan, eu não me lembrava que seu prédio girava tanto.

_Otimo! Um bêbado._

Iwa saiu, parcialmente, do seu estado de choque tentando processar a situação.

Ele podia chamar o porteiro, ou a polícia ou simplesmente jogar o bêbado infeliz pra fora e seguir tranquilamente com sua maratona, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Hajime pensou em todo trabalho que seria explicar a situação para o porteiro ou a polícia e descartou as opções, ele só queria seu sossego de volta, o mais rápido possível. Ele ainda podia jogar o bêbado para fora e fingir que ele nunca esteve ali. Era uma boa ideia, uma ótima ideia.

Hajime olhou nos olhos perdidos do bêbado, pareciam duas gotas de chocolate de tão marrons. Ele suspirou e amaldiçoou Deus ou quem quer que fosse o responsável por ter o feito com um coração tão mole enquanto puxava o estranho para o sofá. Iwaizumi não queria se sentir culpado por algo de ruim ter acontecido com aquele idiota.

— Tetsu-chan, quando foi que você começou a malhar? — O estranho perguntou, passando as mãos pelos braços de Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi revirou os olhos e o ignorou, ajeitando o bêbado no sofá. O cheiro de tequila era absurdamente forte.

Seus amigos diriam que era loucura colocar um bêbado estranho para dentro de casa assim, mas Iwaizumi não teve escolha, no momento que ele olhou nos olhos do estranho, ele simplesmente não podia abandoná-lo. Hajime decidiu culpar a grande quantidade de tofu frito que provavelmente tinha bagunçado seu cérebro.

— Ok... Tudo bem — murmurou para si mesmo — Ei.... Você pelo menos lembra o próprio nome? — perguntou, tentando chamar a atenção do bêbado que agora acariciava seu gato.

— Tetsu-chan, eu não sabia que você tinha adotado um gato. — O estranho disse puxando o felino para o seu colo e ignorando a pergunta do moreno — Isso provavelmente foi ideia do Kenma, não foi? Ele é louco por gatos.

Iwaizumi suspirou, massageando a ponte do nariz.

Seu gato subiu pelo peito do estranho até o ombro e lambeu o rosto dele. O estranho riu, virou-se para olhar o gato e este lhe deu outra lambida, agora no nariz.

 _“Fofo”_ foi o primeiro pensamento que veio na cabeça de Hajime e mais uma vez ele culpou o tofu, porque aquilo claramente não era normal.

  Iwaizumi voltou a se concentrar na situação. Sentou em frente ao outro, segurou seu queixo, forçando-o a olhar para si.

— Você está muito bêbado, mas eu não sou o Tetsu-chan. Então você poderia me dizer seu nome? Eu preciso saber pra começar a pensar no que eu vou fazer com você.  

O estranho ficou encarando Hajime, ele quase podia ouvir as poucas engrenagens ainda em bom funcionamento dentro do cérebro do idiota tentando ligar as coisas.

— Oh — o estranho disse, boquiaberto olhando para Hajime —Você não é Tetsu-chan.  

_Louvado seja Deus, finalmente!_

— Tetsu-chan não é tão gostoso assim — falou casualmente, enquanto corria os olhos pelo corpo do moreno.

Hajime sentiu o sangue subir para as bochechas. Tossiu tentando se recompor.

— Olha, Idiota, são duas da manhã, você está bêbado e invadiu a minha casa. Eu deveria ter chamado a polícia, mas não fiz, então diga seu maldito nome para que eu finalmente possa pensar em um jeito de me livrar de você.

— Polícia? Você é tão pervertido. — Iwaizumi não queria descobrir o que estava passando pela cabeça do idiota — Isso é algum tipo de fetiche? Vá em frente e me prenda. — Ele disse estendendo as mãos em punhos, como se fosse ser algemado —Me puna pelos meus crimes.

_Mas que porra...?_

_Céus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?_

— Eu vou te jogar pela janela— Hajime ameaçou.

— Tão cruel! Eu gosto disso — ele ofereceu o sorriso mais malicioso que Hajime já tinha visto na vida.

— Sério, apenas me diga logo seu maldito nome. — Hajime arquejou

O estranho se aproximou da orelha do moreno, deixando-o em choque e paralisado.

—Tooru — sussurrou — Oikawa Tooru.

Hajime ignorou os arrepios que aquela voz rouca e suave causou, porque, _santo Deus_ , ele _não_ estava atraído por um estranho bêbado que caiu de paraquedas no seu apartamento no meio da madrugada. Ele _definitivamente_ não estava.

— E o seu? — O agora, _Oikawa_ , perguntou, enquanto Hajime tentava se recompor.

— Iwaizumi Hajime.

— Hm... é um bonito nome — Oikawa se jogou de volta no sofá. Estava ficando difícil sustentar a própria cabeça — Combina com você, mas é meio longo, não é? — ponderou — Iwaizumi Hajime— o moreno ignorou como ele gostou do som do seu nome na voz de Oikawa —Iwaizumi... Hm... Já sei! Vou te chamar de Iwa-chan.

Hajime decidiu ignorar o apelido ridículo já que depois que conseguisse se livrar dele nunca mais o ouviria. Oikawa já parecia sonolento, ele tinha que se apressar e arrancar mais informações antes que ele desmaiasse no seu sofá.

— Você chegou aqui falando sobre um tal de Tetsu-chan? Onde ele mora?

— Aqui— Oikawa respondeu, se inclinando para apoiar a cabeça no encosto do sofá. O gato de Hajime se aconchegou perto dele.

— Ei, não durma, você precisa me dizer exatamente onde ele mora — Iwaizumi tentou em vão pedir para o outro permanecer consciente. Se é que dava para chamar aquilo de _consciente._

— Urg, Iwa-chan, fale mais baixo, eu quero dormir— reclamou —Mas se você quiser me manter acordado eu posso te dar algumas sugestões — sugeriu, com um leve sorriso malicioso, já que não conseguia mais manter seus olhos abertos, a voz embolada tanto pelo sono quanto pelo álcool.

Hajime revirou os olhos, ele não ia conseguir nenhuma resposta com o outro naquele estado. Puxou Oikawa, passando o braço dele pelo seu pescoço para que ele se apoiasse e o arrastou em direção ao quarto.

—Uh-uh Iwa-chan, tão pervertido, então você decidiu aceitar minhas sugestões — Hajime cogitou jogá-lo pela janela de novo. Ele poderia dizer para a polícia que o idiota escorregou e ele tentou segurá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Seu gato podia ser seu álibi, tudo daria certo.

O felino em resposta aos pensamentos de Hajime eriçou os pelos e mostrou as garras.

_Traidor._

— Cale a boca, idiota ou eu vou realmente te jogar pela janela. Eu só vou te colocar na cama, você já vai acordar com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, mas se quiser acordar com torcicolo por ter dormido no sofá, eu não me importo.

 — I-Iwa-chan— Oikawa disse ente um bocejo — Tão gentil.

Hajime acomodou Oikawa em sua cama e o cobriu. De todas as formas que alguém podia acabar com um estranho em sua cama, essa era com certeza a mais inusitada.

Quando Hajime estava se afastando para sair do quarto e ir dormir na sala, Oikawa agarrou sua mão.

— Iwa-chan, não me deixe sozinho, eu não vou conseguir dormir — Implorou, usando o pouco de energia que ainda lhe restava para olhar fixamente nos olhos do outro. Hajime estava aprendendo que era melhor começar a evitar aqueles olhos. Ele era fraco para eles.

Suspirou se dando por vencido e se deitando do lado de Oikawa. No final das contas foi bom ter colocado ele para dentro, o idiota não tinha um pingo se senso de autopreservação, Hajime nem queria imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se ele tivesse encontrado uma pessoa mal-intencionada ao invés dele.

— Boa noite, Iwa-chan.

— Boa noite, Trashykawa. — Era justo que ele também desse um apelido pra ele.

— Rude, Iwa-chan! Rude!

Hajime engoliu o riso que ameaçou sair de sua boca. Oikawa era irritante, ele nem o conhecia e já tinha lhe dado dor de cabeça para a vida inteira, mas ele não podia, nem conseguia, negar que era um pouco fofo.              

 

**♔**

  Oikawa sentia como se alguém tivesse golpeado sua cabeça com o martelo de Thor. Ele coçou os olhos tentando se acostumar com a luz do dia que atravessava as cortinas do quarto, que, à propósito, notou não ser o seu e nem o quarto de hóspedes de seu amigo. Ele também notou que estava enroscado em algo, algo muito quente, olhou para o lado e descobriu que ele não estava enrolado em algo e sim em _alguém_.

Oikawa gritou e pulou na cama assustado, se livrando do abraço do outro homem e o derrubando no chão.

— Mas que porra — Hajime resmungou, não havia nada que o deixava mais irritado do que ser acordado bruscamente pela manhã, mas aparentemente o idiota na sua cama estava querendo disputar o cargo.

— Quem... Quem é você? Onde eu estou? Como eu vim parar aqui?

—Pra quem fugiu de todas as perguntas antes, você parece estar se dando muito bem com elas agora — Hajime se levantou, coçando onde bateu com a cabeça no chão — Você não se lembra de nada? — Hajime olhou para o relógio. _Oito fodendo horas da manhã de um domingo._

— Uh... Eu não... — Oikawa estava se esforçando para lembrar de tudo que aconteceu, mas só havia fragmentos confusos em sua memória e sua cabeça latejada demais para ele conseguir pensar em algo coerente. _Nunca mais eu vou beber._ — Nós....? Você sabe... Fizemos alguma coisa?

— Nós... o quê? — Hajime perguntou, parecendo confuso por poucos segundos, então seu sangue correu para suas bochechas assim que ele entendeu —Claro que não! — esclareceu.

— Que alívio, ainda bem — Oikawa passou a mão pelos cabelos, completamente desgrenhados.

Hajime se perguntou se deveria ficar ofendido.

— Ah, não me entenda mal — Oikawa continuou — Eu não sou contra a ideia, na verdade, eu sou muito a favor — Oikawa olhava para Iwa dos pés à cabeça — Mas é que se eu transei com a pessoa mais sexy que eu já vi na minha vida, eu preferiria me lembrar do evento.

Aparentemente todo o sangue do corpo de Hajime decidiu que suas bochechas eram um lugar melhor para ficar. Ele tossiu e virou para o lado tentando esconder o embaraço.

— Sua personalidade duvidosa é a mesma quando está sóbrio, então cale a boca ou eu vou te jogar pela janela.

— Essa ameaça é estranhamente familiar — Oikawa murmurou para si mesmo, tentando se lembrar da noite anterior. Um nome veio. —Iwa-chan? — Ele perguntou, quando o nome passou por sua mente

— Achei que não se lembrasse de nada.

— Apenas fragmentos sem sentido — respondeu se jogando na cama de novo — Eu estava no bar com meus amigos. Eu não me lembro dos detalhes, mas eu não estava conseguindo abrir a porta do Tetsun-chan com a chave que ele me deu, então eu bati.

— Isso é porque você estava tentando abrir a _minha_ porta — Hajime estava vasculhando seu guarda roupa em busca de algo que servisse em Oikawa. Ele precisaria de um banho, aspirina e um café forte e _paz_. Oikawa era um pouco mais alto, porém Hajime era mais largo, então ele pegou uma calça moletom e uma de suas camisas do Godzilla.

— Oh, isso explica tudo — Oikawa bateu a direita em punho na palma da outra, como se aquilo tivesse feito um _click_ em sua mente e _realmente_ explicasse como ele foi parar na cama de um estranho. _Francamente, qual era o problema desse cara?_

— Toma — Hajime entregou as roupas limpas —Isso deve servir em você, talvez fique um pouco folgado. Enfim, o banheiro fica no final do corredor.

Oikawa pegou as roupas e seguiu para o banheiro. Hajime foi para cozinha, colocou ração na tigela do gato e preparou o café, e deixou um copo de água com a aspirina no balcão para quando Oikawa voltasse.

—Iwa-chan, você é tão largo. — Oikawa entrou na cozinha, os cabelos úmidos e os braços estendidos para mostrar que a camisa tinha ficada realmente larga.

_Ele não está fofo assim, Hajime. Isso não é a típica cena “camisa de namorado”. Não. É. Nunca._

— Deixei remédio pra você — Iwaizumi aprontou — e o café está ali. Tome e você vai se sentir melhor.

— Iwa-chan, você é a minha mãe? — Oikawa brincou, enquanto tomava o remédio.

Hajime lançou um profundo olhar de desprezo, que com um pano de prato no ombro, só o fazia parecer mais uma dona de casa brava. Oikawa achou fofo.

— Desculpe! Desculpe! Vou tomar.

— Você já falou com seu amigo? Ele provavelmente deve estar preocupado.

— Ele ‘tá no Kenma. Disse que ia dormir lá, por isso deixou a chave comigo.

— Então por que você estava batendo chamando por ele?

— Hm... Talvez eu tenha tentado a sorte? Pro caso dele ter mudado de ideia ou não ter ido ainda.

Hajime se convencia cada vez mais que faltava alguns parafusos na cabeça do outro.

Enquanto Oikawa bebia seu café — forte demais para seu gosto, à propósito, porém decidiu não reclamar pois algo dizia que se ele abusasse demais ia acabar realmente sendo jogado pela janela — Algo se enroscou nas suas pernas. Quando ele olhou para baixo, viu um lindo gatinho de pelos brancos e olhos azuis.

— Ei, eu me lembro de você. — Oikawa abaixou, deixando a xicara de café no balcão para pegar o gato.

Hajime observou em silêncio Oikawa brincar com as patinhas do felino. Seu gato nunca foi muito sociável, se parecia muito com ele, não se dava bem com todos facilmente, mas ele parecia gostar muito de Oikawa, então ele não deveria ser uma pessoa ruim.

— Bem, Iwa-chan. — Oikawa colocou o gato de volta no chão e apoiou os cotovelos no balcão, ficando na frente de Hajime — Acho que já aproveitei muito de você, o que posso fazer pra te recompensar?

— Ir embora seria ótimo. — respondeu, dando um gole no café.

— Rude, Iwa-chan! Rude! — Oikawa resmungou. — Mas tudo bem eu sei que você só ‘tá tentando esconder o quanto gostou de mim. Que tal a gente sair pra beber hoje? Eu pago!

— De jeito nenhum! Já tive o suficiente de você bêbado.

— Que tal cinema? Eu deixo você escolher o filme.

Hajime culparia sua descoberta recente sobre a incapacidade de dizer não para aqueles olhos, mas sejamos sinceros, ele _não queria_ dizer não.

— Uh... Pode ser, eu não tinha nada planejado mesmo. — Tentou soar casual e desinteressado.

— Yeeeh — Oikawa comemorou, jogando os braços em volta do moreno, deixando-o corado com a aproximação repentina.

Após terminarem o café da manhã, Oikawa pegou suas coisas e Hajime o acompanhou até a porta.

— Obrigado por cuidar de mim, Iwa-chan! — Oikawa beijou o canto da boca do moreno. Iwa sentiu seu coração vacilar. — Te vejo mais tarde.

— ‘Tá, ‘Tá... Vai logo. — Hajime respondeu, olhando para baixo escondendo o rosto.

Oikawa ouviu o gato se aproximar e miar parecendo triste. Ele se agachou e fez cafuné no felino.

— Não se preocupe, algo me diz que nós vamos nos ver mais vezes. — Oikawa olhou para cima, piscou para Hajime e foi embora, _finalmente_ , para o apartamento certo.

Algo em Hajime dizia que aquela noite havia sido apenas o começo das suas dores de cabeça.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Cinco tipos de vibrações

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEPOIS DE MESES EU APARECI COM O SEGUNDO CAP me perdoem...... esse cap era pra ter saído no dia do aniversário do Oikawa(20/07) mas eu travei e só consegui terminar agora....
> 
> Eu editei o cap anterior avisando nas notas mas vou falar de novo: Essa fic ia ser só uma one que eu fiz pra um desafio mas eu resolvi misturar com o plot de uma long que eu tava planejando então aqui estou eu 
> 
> O principal ship da fic é IwaOi(dãaa) mas vai rolar Bokuaka e KuroKen (também vou inserir os outros mas não vão ter tanto destaque quanto esses)

— Oikawa? É você? — Kuroo perguntou quando ouviu a porta ser destrancada.

— Quem mais teria sua chave? — Oikawa respondeu, enquanto tirava os sapatos.

— Kenma. — Respondeu simplesmente, quando Oikawa apareceu na sala.

— Eu estou do seu lado, Kuroo. — Kenma respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do PSP.

— Oh! —Kuroo olhou para Kenma como se precisasse de uma confirmação visual para o fato. Ele era tão silencioso que por breves segundos Kuroo esquecia que ele realmente estava ali. Oikawa revirou os olhos— Eu já sabia.

— Por que eu não tenho sua chave, bro? — Bokuto perguntou, parecendo sinceramente magoado.

— Dá última vez que eu te deixei com as minhas chaves você invadiu minha casa uma da manhã pedindo pra te ajudar a provar a um estranho na internet que _A Lenda dos Guardiões_ é o melhor filme de animação já feito.

— Mas é obvio que é o melhor! É um filme sobre corujas guerreiras, o que pode ser melhor que isso?!— Bokuto respondeu com convicção.

Kuroo, Kenma e Oikawa reviraram os olhos pro amigo. Ele era estranhamente obcecado por corujas.

— A propósito, Oikawa, por que você não estava aqui quando eu cheguei? Achei que você ia dormir aqui.

— Bem, houve um pequeno desvio no caminho.

— Pequeno desvio? — Kuroo levantou uma sobrancelha. — Oh, você transou com alguém? Bem, isso explica essas roupas largas.

— Não transei com ninguém... ainda. Vou a um encontro com ele hoje. — Oikawa sorriu maliciosamente, se jogando no sofá.

— Oya Oya.

— Oya Oya Oya.

— Vamo lá, desembucha. — Kuroo estava curioso porque quando o amigo achava sua presa ele a abatia no mesmo dia. Oikawa Tooru não ia em _encontros._ — Ah, mas antes disso — Ele interrompeu antes que Oikawa começasse a explicar, se esticando sobre o sofá e pegando um embrulho atrás dele. — FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! — Kuroo e Bokuto gritaram juntos, se jogando em Oikawa para um abraço. — Eu e o Bokuto compramos pra você.

— Obrigado, caras — Oikawa agradeceu animado. Ele amava aniversários; um dia onde você tem a desculpa perfeita pra ser o centro das atenções sem precisar fazer nenhum esforço, não poderia ser um dia ruim.

— Esse é o meu, eu esqueci de embrulha-lo — Kenma disse, finalmente tirando os olhos do jogo e se esticando para entregar o presente. — Feliz aniversário, Tooru.

Oikawa e Kenma eram surpreendentemente bons amigos. Qualquer um que olhasse para os dois diria que era uma combinação inusitada, praticamente improvável, mas eles realmente se davam muito bem. Kenma às vezes até maratonava os filmes de ficção cientifica que Oikawa amava e o mesmo sempre se dispôs a ser o parceiro de Kenma em multiplayers, já que Kuroo era realmente uma droga em jogos eletrônicos. Eles eram amigos atípicos, porém, funcionavam bem juntos.

— Oh, meu deus!! É o novo jogo de Star Wars! — Oikawa gritou animadamente, pulando em Kenma para um abraço apertado quando olhou a capa. — Muito obrigado, Kenma, eu simplesmente amei isso.  

Kenma assentiu com um sorriso tímido. Oikawa sabia que ele estava muito feliz por ele ter gostado. Uma das coisas que eles tinham em comum era a habilidade de ler as pessoas.

— Agora se apresse e abra o nosso. — Bokuto interferiu, puxando o amigo e libertando Kenma do abraço. Kenma o olhou verdadeiramente agradecido.  

— Por que algo me diz que vocês aprontaram alguma coisa? — Oikawa perguntou, desconfiado. Não seria a primeira vez que aqueles dois aprontavam alguma no seu aniversário. Aliás, quando é que eles não aprontavam alguma coisa?!

— Me entristece que você tenha esse tipo de pensamento sobre nós. — Kuroo disse, colocando a mão no peito, fingindo estar ofendido.

Tooru sacudiu o pacote e fez um barulho estranho. _Suspeito._

— Apenas abra de uma vez.

Tooru confirmou suas suspeitas assim que terminou de abrir o presente e viu o que era.

— Sério?! — Oikawa perguntou incrédulo, balançando o pênis de borracha que ele tinha certeza que foi inspirado no dedo do alien de _E.T o extraterrestre._ Kuroo e Bokuto gargalhavam alto.

— Ele tem cinco tipos de vibrações. — Kuroo informou quando conseguiu parar de rir.

— E a ponta brilha — Bokuto vangloriou.— Igual ao filme.

— Por que eu sou amigo de vocês? — Oikawa questionou mais a si mesmo do que a dupla de idiotas na sua frente.

— Você não seria nada sem nós. — Kuroo respondeu dando uma piscadela para o amigo e se levantou para ir até o seu quarto.

Oikawa não podia negar que era verdade. Seus amigos eram idiotas barulhentos, mas eram _seus_ idiotas barulhentos e ele não podia estar mais feliz por ter pessoas com quem passar datas importantes. Apesar de sempre ter sido muito popular, ele não era bom em fazer amigos, pelo menos não _amigos de verdade._ Então estava mais do que grato por ter conseguido um punhado de malucos que o aceitava como ele era.

— Nós íamos comprar o com o formato do mestre Yoda, mas não tinha cinco tipos de vibrações. — Bokuto disse, como se isso fosse essencial.

— Como eu poderia viver sem cinco tipos de vibrações?! Vocês são tão atenciosos — Oikawa riu debochado, mas ele com certeza estava planejando testar cada uma delas.

— Eu sei, não é?! Foi exatamente o que eu disse ao Kuroo.

 Kuroo voltou do quarto com uma pequena caixa nas mãos, entregando a Oikawa.

— O que é isso? — perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

— É o seu presente de verdade. É meu e do Bokuto também. — explicou, dando de ombros.

— Achei que esse era meu presente. — Oikawa disse, balançando o pênis de borracha na mão.

— Bom, esse também é, você está livre para usá-lo — Kuroo riu maliciosamente.

Oikawa se absteve de responder e tratou de abrir o embrulho.

— OH. MEU. DEUS. — Oikawa gritou quando viu o que era.

— Eu sei nós somos incríveis e você nos ama mais que tudo no mundo. — Kuroo respondeu, se sentando e apoiando os pés na mesa de centro.

— Eu não posso acreditar! E-Eu... oh, meu deus!! Como vocês conseguiram isso? Quando eu fui comprar já havia esgotado. — Oikawa segurava seu robô miniatura interativo do droid BB-8 de Star Wars: O Despertar da Força como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa de todo o mundo para ele. _E era._

— Eu tenho meus meios. — Kuroo deu um de seus sorrisos maliciosos.

— Ele deu em cima da moça da loja que estava guardando esse aí para outro cliente. — Bokuto entregou.

— O que posso fazer?! Se Deus me presenteou com esse corpinho o mínimo que eu posso fazer é aproveitá-lo.

Tooru revirou os olhos pro discurso narcisista de Kuroo, não que ele fosse alguém para falar, mas ele estava muito ocupado babando seu novo bebê.

— Eu nem sei o que dizer. Como vocês sabiam que eu queria isso?

— Por favor, você apenas choramingou um dia inteiro no Twitter quando não conseguiu comprar e, além disso, é muito fácil te presentear, é só comprar qualquer coisa de Star Wars que você sai saltitando feliz.

— Ou E.T... ou Star trek... ou X-files — Bokuto completou, pegando o pênis de borracha.

— Vocês me conhecem tão bem.

— Me conte uma novidade — Kuroo riu. — Oh, o que me lembra... — ele se reposicionou no sofá, estralando os dedos como se tivesse acabado de lembrar de algo fundamental. — Onde diabos você estava?

O tópico retomou a atenção de Oikawa e ele deixou seus presentes no rack da tv, voltando-se para o sofá e se acomodando entre os amigos.

— Nada demais, eu só conheci o cara com os bíceps mais incríveis que eu já vi.

— Ei!! — Bokuto protestou. — Achei que os meus fossem os mais incríveis.

— Os seus ainda são os mais incríveis pra mim, bro. — Kuroo o confortou.

— Obrigado, bro. — Bokuto se esticou para tocar o ombro de Kuroo.

— Por nada, bro. — Kuroo colocou a mão sobre a do amigo e eles compartilharam o que chamam de “momento de bros”, fazendo Oikawa revirar os olhos para a cena.

— Alôo, vocês querem ou não que eu conte o que aconteceu?

— Vai, continua sua história sobre os bíceps que são melhores que os meus.

— Okay, continuando.... Vocês sabem que ontem eu saí com o Tobio-chan, Megane-kun, Mr. Refreshing e o Ushiwaka certo?! Eles tinham uma viagem por causa do time e marcaram comigo pra comemorar o meu aniversário antes.

— A gente já sabe, pula pra parte interessante logo.

— Tá... o Mr. Refreshing me desafiou para uma competição de bebida e, bem, vocês me conhecem, eu não recuso desafios.

— É claro que você foi idiota o suficiente pra competir com _o_ _Suga_ sobre quem bebe mais. — Kuroo balançou a cabeça em reprovação a idiotice. Era de senso comum que ninguém podia vencer o Suga em um bar.

— Cale a boca... Enfim, no final da noite tava todo mundo podre de bêbado menos o Megane-kun, ele chamou um taxi pra mim, Tobio-chan e Ushiwaka já que a gente viria pra mesma direção, e ele levou o Mr. Refreshing.

— Oikawa, eu já estou criando raízes aqui, vá direto ao ponto.

— Quieto e me deixe terminar. Continuando... eu achei que não estava tão bêbado e que não precisaria de ajuda pra entrar no prédio e achar seu apartamento, só que eu acabei errando o andar e fui parar no apartamento do cara mais gostoso que eu já conheci.

— Por Deus, Oikawa, você não tem um pingo de senso de autopreservação? E se ele fosse um babaca mal-intencionado? — Kuroo o repreendeu. Oikawa era tão perceptivo com todos ao seu redor, mas tão desligado sobre si mesmo. Na época da faculdade ele sempre tinha que repreender o amigo e fazê-lo descansar antes que se prejudicasse.

— Tá, eu sei..., mas não aconteceu nada, isso que importa. — disse, dando de ombros.

— O Kuroo tem razão, poderia ter terminado muito mal.

— Eu sei, eu vou tomar mais cuidado, mas enfim, vocês querem saber o resto ou não?

 _Ele não vai tomar mais cuidado._ Ambos pensaram.

— Okay, continua.

— Na verdade, eu não lembro muito bem dos detalhes do que aconteceu depois que eu cheguei aqui, eu só sei que fiquei batendo na porta dele chamando pelo Kuroo.

— Mas você sabia que eu não estaria em casa — Kuroo interrompeu

— Assim como tecnicamente eu sabia onde você mora. 

— Ele tem um ponto — Bokuto disse.

— Ele tem é uma cabeça de vento isso sim. — Kuroo disse, defendendo-se da almofada que Oikawa jogou no seu rosto.

— Vocês vão ouviu ou continuar me interrompendo?

A dupla ficou quieta.

— Ótimo! — Oikawa continuou — Como eu estava dizendo, eu não lembro bem dos detalhes, mas eu acabei batendo na casa do Iwa-chan e ele, ao invés de me colocar pra correr, me deixou entrar e cuidou de mim. Ele até me fez café e me deu remédio para a ressaca. Quem poderia imaginar que ainda existem homens gostosos com bom coração?! E como agradecimento por ter cuidado tão bem de mim eu o convidei para sair, nós vamos ao cinema.

— Iwa-chan? Você já deu um apelido pra ele?! Pobre homem, não sabe onde se meteu. — Kuroo disse.  — E o que você quer dizer com “ainda existem homens gostosos com bom coração”? Eu e o Bokuto encaixamos nessa categoria.

— Por favor, vocês prestam tanto quanto eu. — Ironizou.

— Pelo menos ele é autoconsciente sobre a própria personalidade — Bokuto disse, rindo.

— Mas o que deu em você pra mudar de ideia sobre encontros? Você sempre disse que esse tipo de encontro era cansativo e desnecessário e que preferia partir logo para o que interessa.

— Quando você coloca assim parece que eu sou uma pessoa terrível.

— Bem, você _é_.

— Eu tenho meus motivos e você sabe.

Kuroo suspirou. Oikawa andava sempre tão alegre que as vezes ele quase se esquecia do que aconteceu.

—  Certo, e quando você vai encontra-lo?

— Eu... droga, eu esqueci de marcar o horário. — Ele disse, batendo a palma da mão na testa.

— Gênio — Bokuto e Kuroo disseram ao mesmo tempo.

— Bem, isso não importa, vamos descer até o apartamento dele e eu marco. — Isso também lhe dava uma boa desculpa para admirar mais um pouco o moreno antes de se encontrarem.

**♔**

Hanamaki estava picando o gengibre para o soba enquanto Hajime cortava o tofu em cubos para preparar sua especialidade: _Maboodofuu._ Um prato típico para os amantes de tofu. Ele havia combinado de preparar em almoço para Matsukawa e Hanamaki, os dois maiores fãs de suas habilidades culinárias.

Iwaizumi contou aos amigos o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior — _omitindo a parte de que ele acabou dormindo com um estranho e tinha aceitado sair com o mesmo._ — Ele definitivamente não precisava dos dois o provocando por isso.

Mas como aparentemente alguém lá em cima tinha resolvido brincar com sua vida, sua campainha tocou.

— Issei, atenda pra mim. — Ele pediu ao amigo, enquanto colocava o óleo na frigideira.

Matsukawa saiu da cozinha, limpando as mãos em um pano de prato enquanto se dirigia a porta.

— Iwa-chan por que demo... você não é o Iwa-chan. — Oikawa disse assim que Issei abriu a porta. Ele deu um passo para trás para checar o número do apartamento e confirmar se ele não tinha se enganado, mas ele estava no lugar certo.

— Não, eu não tenho bíceps tão incríveis, desculpe — ele respondeu dando um sorriso divertido — E você, quem é?

— Estou começando a ficar verdadeiramente curioso sobre esses malditos bíceps — Kuroo murmurou atrás de Oikawa.

— Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru. Eu vim ver o Iwa-chan, ele está?

— Iwa-chan?! — ele riu do apelido — Vou assumir que você está perguntando pelo Iwaizumi, então, sim, ele está! Vou chama-lo.

Matsukawa fez a menção de se virar para ir chamá-lo, mas Hajime apareceu antes que ele pudesse.

— Issei, por que você está demorando tan... oh! — Iwaizumi interrompeu a fala assim que ele pôs os olhos em Oikawa. _Merda._

— Iwa-chaaan!! — Oikawa sorriu para ele.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Uau! Você não exagerou sobre os bíceps. — Kuroo intrometeu, analisando o físico do moreno. Bokuto o olhou chocado, sentindo-se traído. — Ah, vamos lá, Bokuto, você sabe que os seus ainda são os melhores pra mim. — Bokuto ainda o olhava como se ele tivesse cometido a maior das traições — Bro, não precisa entrar no modo emo, ele não é páreo para você. — Kuroo, tentou consolar o amigo enquanto Oikawa revirava os olhos e Iwaizumi e Mattsukawa olhavam confusos.

— Ignore eles — Oikawa disse. — Eu vim falar com você, esquecemos de combinar quando vamos nos encontrar.

— Quem vai encontrar com quem? — Hanamaki perguntou assim que entrou na sala, querendo descobrir o motivo dos outros dois estarem demorando.

— Eu e o Iwa-chan.

— Iwa-chan? — Hanamaki olhou interrogativamente para Iwaizumi — Não nos contou que tinha feito amigos e nem que tinha um _encontro._

— Eu achei que você confiava em nós. — Mattsukawa dramatizou.

— Não somos amigos — Hajime revirou os olhos — E eu não tenho nenhum encontro.

— _Ouch —_ Kuroo disse, cutucando Oikawa.

— Mas Iwa-chan, você prometeu! — Oikawa choramingou.

— Não prometi nenhum encontro! Eu disse que estava livre e poderia ir com você ao cinema.

— Soa como um encontro pra mim — Mattsukawa disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas divertidamente.

— Pra mim também — Hanamaki concordou.

 _Deus, ele nunca vai conseguir escapar desses dois._ Hajime lamentou.

— Bem, isso não importa — E não importava mesmo, porque Oikawa ia seduzi-lo de qualquer jeito. — Quando?

— Huh... me encontre na entrada do prédio às 20h30 — Ele parecia meio tímido, coçando a nuca e Oikawa podia jurar que viu um leve rubor na pele bronzeada.

— Okaaay — Oikawa cantarolou, jogando os braços em volta do moreno e deixando um beijo na bochecha — Te vejo mais tarde então.

— Certo, certo! Agora que já resolvemos você já pode ir, Shittykawa.

— Shittykawa?! Eu gostei dele. — Kuroo afirmou

— Rude! Iwa-chan, Rude! — Oikawa fez beicinho e Iwaizumi teve que reprimir a si mesmo por achá-lo fofo. — Bem, de qualquer forma eu tenho que ir mesmo. Preciso ir pra casa e trocar de roupa, ainda estou usando as suas.

 _Oh, merda._ Iwaizumi podia sentir os olhares de Issei e Hanamaki queimando as suas costas.

— Até mais tarde, Iwa-chan. — Ele lhe deu uma piscadela. — foi um prazer conhecê-los amigos do Iwa-chan. — Ele se despediu puxando Kuroo e Bokuto com ele.

— Foi um prazer Mr. Músculos e amigos do Mr. Músculos. — Kuroo despediu-se também. Bokuto soltou algum murmúrio amuado enquanto eles saíram pela porta. Hajime tinha quase certeza de ter ouvido “os meus seus definitivamente maiores”.

— Suas roupas, huh?! — Matsukawa provocou.

— Não aconteceu nada, ele é o bêbado de ontem, eu só emprestei umas roupas limpas pra ele.

— Espera! Ele é o bêbado?! — Hanamaki perguntou.

— Sim.

— O cara insuportável que te deu a maior dor de cabeça da vida? — Issei disse erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. Era por isso que Hajime não queria que eles soubessem, ele nunca ia conseguir se livrar das provocações.

— Er... sim.

— E você vai em um encontro com ele? Só pra checar e ver se eu não perdi nenhum detalhe.

— Não é um encontro. — Afirmou. — Não significa nada, eu só não tinha nada marcado e ele insistiu em me compensar por ontem e eu aceitei, só isso.

— Ainda soa como um encontro pra mim.

— O mesmo aqui.

— Mas não é. Eu só vou me livrar dele e depois disso provavelmente nunca mais vou vê-lo.

— Você está tentando nos convencer ou si convencer? — Hanamaki provocou.

— Hajime, você sabe que não tem nada de errado em ter se interessado em alguém, certo? Há quanto tempo você não namora?! Você precisa aproveitar sua juventude, cara! Uma vida nova em uma cidade nova com pessoas novas é a chance perfeita. — Issei disse dando tapinhas nas costas do moreno.

— Okay, pode parar por aí — Hajime revirou os olhos. Pelo amor de Deus, ele nem conhecia o cara! Namorar? Definitivamente fora de questão! Okay, ele não podia negar que Oikawa era muito atraente, mas isso não significava nada. Oikawa era um cara de cidade grande que com certeza estava acostumado a sair com vários estranhos e Iwaizumi não tinha nada para fazer e só por isso ele aceitou, só isso. — A última vez que vocês tentaram me juntar com alguém foi um completo desastre, esqueceram?! E de qualquer forma, não vim para cá pra conhecer ninguém, eu tenho um restaurante para inaugurar e gerenciar, é por isso que eu me mudei pra cá, e não namorar o primeiro cara que, literalmente, aparece na minha porta. Assunto encerrado, mais uma palavra sobre isso e vocês dois vão ficar sem almoço.

— Okay, não está mais aqui quem falou — Mattsukawa disse erguendo as mãos em rendição. — Não precisa apelar, você sabe que não vivemos sem sua comida.

— Falar sobre o quê? Não sei do que você está falando.

— Ótimo! Agora de volta a cozinha.

Hajime só queria passar o resto do dia se distraindo com seus amigos e seu gato, ignorando aquela sensação estranha que sentia em seu peito quando pensava que ia ver Oikawa mais tarde.

 _Não significa nada._ Ele continuou repetindo como um mantra em sua cabeça. _É só um filme._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OIBOKUROO É MEU BROTP FAVORITO E EU VOU APROVEITAR DEMAAAAAIS A AMIZADE DESSES IDIOTAS ♥  
> Eu ia fazer o encontro(que o Iwa jura que não é encontro) nesse cap, mas ia ficar muito grande então fica pro próximo

**Author's Note:**

> Eh isto.... O que acharam?


End file.
